


Scales

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Monsters, Gen, Mermaid!Eleven | Jane Hopper, Sailor!Dustin Henderson, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: One morning, while the sun was rising at the orizon and waking up the ocean where she was, Jane saw a fishing boat going by.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 1





	Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ecailles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704356) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 7 of the calendar!

During all her life, Jane had seduce a lot of humans. She didn't know how it exactly worked but Kali always said she was proud of her when she did it, saying all humans were bad and that she was right to act like that. She had no reasons not to believe her so she listened to her and followed her education. Despite that, she wasn't sure to like drowning humans even if she had done it for so long.

One morning, while the sun was rising at the orizon and waking up the ocean where she was, Jane saw a fishing boat going by. She got closer of the thing and read it name at the front: the Scoop Troop. It was a name like an other but it seemed to her that human rarely named their boat with two words. It wasn't important, she will drown one of them.

She spent the entire day to study them. They were four on it, it was really a tiny boat, two men and two women. The man and woman who where the oldest were in their thirties and in good physical condition. The youngest was on her early twenties and seemed a little thiner than the other but she spoke loudly and wouldn't be easy to drown in the light water with her skin color (it wouldn't be easy to hide her body while drowning her). She so chose the last member. He wasn't the youngest or oldest, talked a lot and laugthed very loudfly and was fat. Kali loved human flesh, she would surely love that she give him to her. She the started to watch him more than the other, waiting for the moment he would be alone to seduce him to his death with her voice.

The day after, not so long before the sun was at his highest spot, she found a moment where he was alone. The man was sitting at the bottom of the boat and was watching the sea. She got closer slowly, moving her tail slowly to get closer to him. He saw her too late.

Her voice resonated in his ear through her song and she looked at him getting closer to the edge and leant forward. She got her body to the hips out of the water and sang softer, holding out her arms in his direction to invite him to follow her. He leant more and more toward her and his perdition when one of the sailors, the other man, called him. The young man got out of his trance immediatly. She hurried into the water but it was too late, he had seen her. She Panicked and swam away from the boat, just enough to still watch him. No one believed those saying they saw mermaid so she didn't have to worry for that.

She couldn't see him again for the rest of the day and when the boat went back to the harbor, she watch the sailor go away without giving up for that little. She said she would drown this man so she wouldn't stop before doing it.

The days after, the sailor was never alone. There was always at least one other person with him and it was bothering her but she didn't gave up and tried again every day to watch this sailor, being on his view when he was the only one looking in a direction and singing a few notes to get him.

Her day finally came. A hot afternoon that heated wated and men, her sailor was alone, at the same spot than the last time. It was her moment, she might never had this chance again. She put her head out of the water and sang like never before. At the moment the sailor turn towrd her and bent a little, she grabbed him by his clothers and pulled him in the water with all her strenght.

The body of the man fell into the water with a loud noise so she hurried to took him into the depths, wrapping her tail around him and jabbed her sharped claws into his clothes to stuck him against her this way. He struggled with all his strenght to get free, pushing her and trying to go back to the surface, wich surprised and scared her. Humans never struggled usually when she drowned them, not that strong, they wanted to hear her voice too much for that.

She stopped sinking him into the depths and looked at him closely while her tail wrapped him less stronger, trying to understand why he was struggling so much. She understood when he opened his mouth in a desesperate way. He wanted to _live_.

She got rid of him completely and stepped back, feeling digust of herself getting throught her while the man swam with all his strengths to the surface. Never she ripped off the life of a human who wanted to live, she was certain of that.

_Was she?_

She upped her eyes to the man who was sinking again. She first thought he was dead but she could feel life trying to stay in him. Without knowing why, she hurried to the man and pushed him to the surface as fast as possible. She maintained him out of the water until the others sailors saw him and disappeared as soon as they got him, terrified that she has be see and her own acts.

She followed the boat with a distance until the evening, like she did the last days, but not for the same reasons. When humans almost drown, they rarely went on the sea again, so she knews she would never see him again. That made her sad and she didn't know why. She followed him until it was impossible and disappeared again into the water.

A long time after that, when two full moon went by, she saw her sailor again.

He wasn't on his boat but in a beach, at a certain distance from the harbor, and only put his feet on the water, he seemed distant. She was relieved to see him, so much that she wasn't careful to hide and git closer slowly, staying on a rock. He noticed her and first stepped back away from water like if she could have cath him with the water deep of a few inches only (three maybe), then stepped closer again, towards the rocks, curious. When she stood on her hands to see him better, he turned away immediatly, blushing, and she remembered humans didn't like naked breasts.

He keep coming to her, his hand in front of his eyes, and stopped at a few meters, his feet and calves in the water.

“You're the one that wanted to drown me, right?”

She didn't answer to that. He knew the answer, there was no need to confirm any thing.

“Why did you spare me?

-You wanted to live.”

He looked at her like if she said horrible words before squeezing his teeth and fists.

“You said that like if I was the first.

-You are. For me.

-You drowned a lot of men?

-A few. Not only men.

-And no one ever resist? Never?

-They like my voice.

-Then why did you stop singing to me? You wanted to test ma will to live?

-I didn't stop. But when you fell into the water, you stop listening.

-How many men do you think would have wanted to live if you didn't spelled them with your voice?

-I don't know and don't care. Humans are bad.

-Bad? Bad for who? The mermaid who drown them? I'm not sure you got a very objective opinion on the question!

-I don't have to justify myself.

-Alright! Why did you came back to me then?

-I don't want to answer that.”

He stepped closer thant back, grabbing the hat on his hand and hairs between his hands before stepping closer again, eyes full of anger.

“You came first to spell me, you followed me for weeks to drown me then you change your way suddenly and now, weeks after again, you come back to see me and don't want to explain why?”

She didn't like the way he was talking to her but couldn't say he was wrong to act that way.

“I deserve the right to know why you came back to me after trying to kill me!

-I was worried about you.”

He seemed surprised but that wasn't a surprise to her. Human might too by surprised to learn that people who tried to kill them were worried for them. He stepped closer, suspicious.

“Why were you worried?

-I don't know. I never saw human wanting to live. Maybe I wanted to be sure you still wanted to.

-I do.

-Okay. I have to go.

-Will you kill me again?

-I don't think so.

-How reassuring.”

He didn't seemed to be.

“You don't look like you are.

-I'm the ony one to believe in mermaids and souldn't be worried that one of them could want to kill me or he ones I care about?

-I didn't promise to spare other humans.”

He winced.

She put herself higher in the rock to go away but he called her again. She looked at him, suspicious like him.

“Why didn't I stayed under your song spell?

-Maybe you wanted to live more than the other. I don't know. It the first time, I told you, I don't know why you didn't want to die. But if you want to live, I won't stop you. I can't.

-Why not?

-It's like that. But don't worry, I promise to not coming back in your life to kill you. Not until you want to.

-I see.

-Will you let me go?

-I can't really stop you.”

So she jumped of her rock and left, swimming fast and far from the beach and her sailor.

One morning, before the dawn, she came back to him. He was shriveled and she was wrinkled. He was on the harbor, a day when no one worked and was here, and he was waiting for her, sat at the edge of the pontoon. She got her shoulders out of the water toward him. It wasn't that she couldn't get more of her body out, but she was careful. He looked tired and didn't wear his sailor hat anymore. She understood what it meant.

She leant her arms singing softly, with her used voice, and he pushed himself out of the pontoon to crash against her. She wrapped her armes and tail around him and stayed at the surface for a moment, wanting to be sure he was sure about what he wanted. He stayed silent, eyes closed and a sad smile on his lips, so she sank into the water, until the depths, hugging the old body against her while singing until she felt no more life in him.

She let him go only a moment latet to bury him in the sand at the brightest spot she knew about then went back to the ocean to continue her life, leaving behing her the human cementery she hard create for so long.


End file.
